doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Tyson
Sergeant Bill Tyson (Identification Number: 7488-89) was a staff sergeant assigned to the marine garrison on Mars under Master Sergeant Kelly. He was, amongst other things, responsible for training new marine arrivals. In the months leading up to the demon invasion, Sergeant Tyson noticed that morale amongst the troops was beginning to drop due to a number of incidents occurring at the Mars City. He suspected (correctly) that the mysterious UAC experiments were the cause of these events. In response, Tyson suggested that squad rotation times be halved. He also doubled security at all checkpoints. Tyson was one of the many people killed or possessed when the demons invaded. His body, along with his PDA, can be found in Mars City just outside Marine HQ. The player can use his PDA to learn the access code for the weapons locker at Marine Command. PDA Contents Audio Logs 'General Troop Morale' Audio report on troop morale. Morale here is beginning to drop. It's nothing to worry about yet since I keep my Marines sharp and ready to go, but events at the base are wearing on the troops. There have been a lot of things happening here on the base. I believe the UAC experiments being performed here must be the cause. Out here, they could be experimenting on god knows what. There are quite a few people missing, and no Marines of course. It's the civilian population I am referring to. Bottom line - whatever it is they have going on here has my men on a razor's edge. At this point, there is no cause for alarm but I am requesting we rotate squads every 90 days instead of every 180. I will continue to report as the situation develops. It is good we have the new Marines en route. Fresh faces will help. Sergeant Tyson, out. 'Troop Deployments' Audio report confirming new troop deployments for the Mars City marine facility, October 30th, 2145. The new troops will be arriving within a few days. I've started a series of training exercises focusing on close-quarters, small weapons combat, as well as instituting mandatory refresher courses on all munitions and weapons in our armory. In response to the large number of security breaches and general feelings of ill-will around the base, I have doubled security details, placing two Marines at each checkpoint. This additional presence should help calm things down. I expect that the incoming Marines are not quite as green as the last deployment. They've turned out okay, but some combat experience will go a long way right now. Sergeant Tyson, out. Emails 'Sentry Bot Security' (11-02-2145) Staff Sergeant Tyson, I have been a major supporter of putting Sentry Bots on routine patrols. In the past, they have proven to be very reliable. That changed today. I witnessed two of our guys doing maintenance on a bot in Mars City. While having it only partially assembled, they activated its sensors to test their repairs. All of the sudden, the Sentry locked onto one of the marines as an enemy and began firing at him. If the ammo had been loaded, that marine would have been killed. Thankfully the other marine was able to immobilize it quickly. The Sentry Bot is powerful - but maybe too powerful. Why do we need that much firepower in Mars City? Except for the odd report of individuals going a little crazy, we don't have many problems. Do we really expect the Sentry Bots to know the difference between someone having a bad day and someone gone mad? I hope you can talk to Sarge about this before something worse happens. ''-PFC Hagar'' 'New Arrival' (11-10-2145) SSgt Tyson, We have a new troop inbound to replace Allen. He will be arriving on the next transport. Be sure to get the manifest filled out for his first issue. Sergeant Kelly 'Security Code Change' (11-11-2145) SSgt Tyson, Due to the upcoming personnel transfer, we will be changing the Weapons Storage code in Marine Command to 584. The change will take effect on Nov 15, 2145. Thank You, Central Security Tyson, Bill Category:Marines